Conversations of a Bookworm VF
by Elie Lou
Summary: Les livres, l'Amour, la magie, le travail d'équipe, les missions, la vie ... autant de choses dont notre rat de bibliothèque préféré pourrait discuter avec ses amis. N'est-ce pas ?
1. Préface

**Conversations of a Bookworm : préface**

Bonjour Bonjour !

Pas de panique ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous embêter avec un baratin long et ennuyeux. Mais je pense que cette fanfic mérite quelques explications avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans sa lecture.

Certaines personnes pourraient être surprises par son format : il s'agit bel et bien de CONVERSATIONS. Ne vous attendez donc pas à beaucoup d'action. Il y aura aussi peu de description. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que vous compreniez le contexte de chaque petite histoire, et pour donner un peu plus de dynamisme.

A priori, chaque chapitre sera indépendant des autres, même si je pourrai faire des références aux uns dans les autres. Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais je ferai en sorte que vous compreniez facilement où les placer dans l'histoire originale et les uns par rapport aux autres.

Pour faire simple, voyez cette fiction comme un recueil de scénettes (ou conversations), mettant en scène Levy et ses camarades, dans la grande pièce de théâtre que serait Fairy Tail ! ^_^

Bonne lecture !


	2. Sur les livres

**Chapitre 1: Sur les livres et d'autres choses**

* * *

Sa proie était assise, seule, en train de boire l'un des fameux cocktails de Mirajane, sans aucune idée du complot dont elle serait bientôt la victime. Parfait ! Après des jours à la pister, à l'espionner, à guetter le moment opportun, elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution ! Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Levy McGarden passa à l'action et fonça sur la nouvelle recrue de la guilde, Jet et Droy à ses côtés.

**Levy :** Lu-chan si je me souviens bien ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Il paraît que tu écris un roman ?

**Lucy : ** Hein ?! …

La blonde était très surprise. Comment quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas pouvait savoir ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que des inconnus l'abordaient et l'appelaient par son nom. Les infos circulaient probablement vite dans la guilde. Mais pour son roman, c'était une autre histoire ! Personne ne le savait …. Ou presque. Et Lucy avait sa petite idée sur qui avait bien pu vendre la mèche.

**Lucy** : Je vois. Quelqu'un t'en a parlé.

La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, Happy allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

**Levy**: Mon nom est Levy. J'ai 17 ans, exactement comme toi Lu-chan ! Eux, ce sont Jet et Droy. Nous sommes dans la même équipe. L'équipe Shadow Gear !

**Jet**: Salut.

**Droy**: Elle est canon

**Levy**: Je suis ... Vraiment nulle pour écrire. Mais j'adore lire ! Est-ce que je pourrais lire ton roman à l'occasion si tu veux bien ?

**Lucy**: N-non … Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux montrer aux autres pour l'instant.

La mage stellaire se sentait horriblement gênée, et un peu bête. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler de son roman à quelqu'un avant longtemps. Il y avait encore trop de choses qui n'allaient pas, trop d'améliorations à faire. Et elle manquait aussi un peu de confiance, il fallait bien l'avouer.

**Jet**: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Un roman que personne ne lit, ça ne sert à rien.

**Droy**: Comme ils disent, être un auteur c'est comme exposer tes fesses en public.

**Lucy**: Heu …

**Levy**: Tu n'iras pas loin si tu es embarrassée.

**Lucy**: Je ne l'ai pas encore fini.

La mage des mots était vraiment curieuse et excitée à l'idée de lire le roman de Lucy. Mais elle voyait bien que cette dernière ne se sentait pas prête à partager cela pour le moment. Ce qu'elle comprenait très bien. Elles ne se connaissaient pas après tout. Du moins pour le moment.

**Levy**: Alors quand tu l'auras fini, je pourrais être la première à le lire ?

**Lucy**: O-ok.

**Levy**: C'est une promesse ? Super !

La fille aux cheveux bleus, Levy, et ses amis semblaient sympas. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre quelqu'un de passionné par les livres ! Lucy décida donc de lancer la conversation.

**Lucy**: Haha ! … Donc tu aimes lire ?

**Levy**: Oh oui ! J'adore ça !

**Jet**: Sa chambre ressemble à une bibliothèque privée.

**Lucy**: Haha ! Et quel genre de livres préfères-tu ? Moi, j'aime les livres d'aventures, surtout ceux de Kamu Zaleon.

**Quand Levy commençait à parler de livres, ça pouvait durer des heures. Jet et Droy en avait déjà fait l'expérience à maintes reprises. Alors, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de battre en retraite. **

**Jet** : On va vous laisser discuter entre vous. A plus tard !

**Levy**: Ok. A plus tard ! Oui, ses livres sont géniaux ! Mais la plupart de mes livres préférés sont des histoires d'horreur.

**Lucy**: Horreur ?!

Lucy ne s'attendait pas à cela. La fille devant elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être du genre à aimer ces livres là. Avec son air innocent et gentil, ses grands yeux brillants, son sourire chaleureux et ses cheveux bleus un peu en bataille, Lucy s'imaginait plutôt Levy adorant les livres d'aventures, comme elle, ou les histoires à l'eau de rose.

**Levy**: O-oui, ça paraît un peu bizarre dit comme ça ? Mais ne te méprends pas ! Je n'aime pas quand c'est gore et plein de sang. En fait, j'aime les romans d'horreur plutôt gothiques. Ils sont pleins de mystères, de suspens ! Surtout quand ils se passent dans … un lieu inhabituel comme une vieille maison, ou un château réputé hanté ! Certains sont tellement bien écrits qu'ils nous transportent complètement dans l'ambiance ! On ressent la même chose que les personnages ! On est heureux ou en colère avec eux. On tremble avec eux au moindre bruit suspect et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se cacher sous les couvertures mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter de lire tant que l'histoire n'est pas finie non plus ! En plus, les héros sont souvent des filles ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

**Lucy**: Wouw … Tu es vraiment passionnée !

Levy eu un petit rire embarrassé. Elle s'était laissée emporter. Encore. Mais c'était tellement agréable de trouver, enfin, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager sa passion ! Et cette Lucy lui plaisait déjà.

**Levy**: Hehe ! J'aime aussi les histoires d'aventure et les livres qui parlent de magie, surtout ceux qui concernent les magies basées sur les mots ou l'écriture. En bref, je lis de tout.

**Lucy**: Je vois. C'est super de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui aime autant les livres ! **Levy** : Je suis d'accord ! Tu parlais des livres de Kamu Zaelon ? Lequel tu préfères ?

**Lucy** : Impossible de choisir ! J'en aime certains plus que d'autres bien sûr, mais en choisir un ? Impossible.

**Levy** : Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que lors de ta dernière mission, tu avais pu lire l'unique exemplaire de son dernier livre ?

**Lucy** : Oui ! Il était genial ! C'est peut-être bien son meilleur livre !

**Levy** : Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'aurais vraiment dû accepter cette mission sans hésiter !

**Lucy** : Bah, ce n'est pas pareil, mais si tu veux je peux te raconter ce dont je me souviens ?

**Levy** : Tu ferais ça ? Super !

**Lucy** : Alors on pourrait peut-être, enfin, si tu le veux bien, si ça te dit, peut-être …

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucy Heartfilia avait l'occasion de se faire une amie de son âge. Une amie avec qui elle avait déjà découvert des points communs. Pour la première fois, elle avait aussi la possibilité d'inviter quelqu'un chez elle. C'était assez étrange comme sensation : elle était excitée, mais elle était anxieuse aussi. Et si Levy refusait ? Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des idées sur une amitié naissante qui ne l'était pas vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était trop tôt ? A son âge, c'était ridicule de se poser ces questions. Mais elle n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation avant...

De son côté, Levy ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la mage céleste. Qu'est-ce que cette dernière pouvait bien vouloir lui demander pour hésiter ainsi ? Cela attisait sa curiosité naturelle.

**Levy** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me proposer ?

**Lucy** : Et bien, je me disais que ça serait sympa si tu pouvais venir chez moi un jour. On pourrait parler des livres que l'on a lus, s'en échanger certains et puis … parler de choses et d'autres ?

**Levy**: J'adorerais ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Fairy Hills. Donc je suppose que tu habites quelque part en ville ? On pourrait aller faire quelques achats avant d'aller chez toi ? Il y a des livres qui m'intéressent chez un libraire très gentil. Je suis sure que tu aimeras son magasin !

**Lucy**: FairyHills ? C'est quoi ?

**Levy**: Tu ne sais pas ? Fairy Tail a des dortoirs pour ses membres. Celui des garçons et celui des filles sont séparés. Fairy Hills est le dortoir des filles.

**Lucy**: Je … Je ne savais pas ! Personne ne m'en a parlé.

**Levy**: Mieux vaut tard que jamais ?

**Lucy**: Et juste par curiosité, combine coûte le loyer ?

**Levy**: 10 000 jewels.

**Lucy**: …

**Levy**: Lu-chan ? ça va ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des remarques, des questions … faites m'en part !

Les reviews font le bonheur des auteurs ! =D


	3. Sur nos magies

**Chapter 2: sur nos magies**

* * *

**_Cette conversation est la suite de la précédente. Levy et Lucy y parlent de leurs magies et les comparent._**

**Levy**: 10 000 jewels.

**Lucy**: …

**Levy**: Lu-chan ? Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche !

**Lucy** : Ce … n'est rien.

**Levy** : Tu es sure ?

**Lucy** : Oui oui !

**Levy**: OK … Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais une mage des esprits stellaires ?

**Lucy**: C'est exact. Les infos circulent vraiment vite ici, Non ?

**Levy** : Haha ! En effet ! Si tu ne veux pas que quelque chose se sache, il y a des personnes à qui il vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Pour en revenir à nos moutons : je sais que les esprits sont appelés à l'aide de clés. C'est bien ça ?

**Lucy** : Ouais !

**Levy** : Et ces clés symbolisent le pacte qui vous lie ?

**Lucy** : En effet !

**Levy** : Mais comment se fait le pacte ? Vous ne devez pas mélanger vos sang ou quoi que ce soit du genre ? Si ?

**Lucy** : Hahaha ! Non ! Absolument rien de tout ça !

Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui posait la question. D'abord Natsu et Happy et maintenant Levy. Les gens imaginent vraiment de drôles de choses parfois !

**Levy** : C'est rassurant. Mais alors, comment ça se passe ?

**Lucy** : Et bien c'est très simple vraiment. Tu vois, les clés que nous utilisons symbolisent le pacte. Elles représentent aussi des portes entre le monde des esprits et le notre. Donc, quand un mage stellaire acquiert une nouvelle clé, il ou elle appelle l'esprit concerné en tenant la clé dans sa main. Ensuite, on passe un accord avec l'on l'esprit. Ce contrat est essentiel car il définit quand est-ce que l'on peut invoquer un esprit, et s'il y a des conditions particulières à remplir. Chaque contrat est différent pour chaque esprit. Je te montrerai un jour si je peux.

**Levy** : Je vois, c'est moins impressionnant que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Mais en même temps, plus compliqué aussi. Tu as intérêt à être attentive à l'accord que tu passes avec chaque esprit …

**Lucy** : Oui, c'est pour cela que nous, mages stellaires, considérons les promesses et les contrats comme essentiels et très importants. Sans eux, nous ne pourrions pas invoquer les esprits. Nous ne rompons jamais une promesse que nous avons faite ! Et les autres ont intérêt à en faire autant ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**Levy**: Tu as combien d'esprits ?

**Lucy**: 4 clés d'argent et 4 clés d'or.

**Levy**: Pas mal pour une débutante ! J'ai lu que les clés d'or sont très très rares ?

**Lucy**: On peut le dire oui ! Il existe un seul exemplaire de chacune des 12 clés d'or. Pour être franche, 3 de mes clés d'or me viennent de ma mère. Et la dernière, je l'ai eue grâce à la mission chez le conte Ebar avec Natsu et Happy.

**Levy**: Ta mère t'a donné ses trois clés d'or ?! Ça ne la dérange pas de ne plus les avoir ? Elle en a d'autres peut-être ?

Une personne ou famille posséderait les 12 clés ?! Levy se rappelait vaguement d'une légende à ce sujet. Non seulement ces personnes posséderaient les esprits les plus puissants qui soient, mais en plus elles pourraient faire quelque chose de plus … C'était quoi déjà ?

**Lucy**: Ha … Non, en fait … elle est morte …

Devant l'air triste de Lucy, la mage des mots se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait été trop curieuse et n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. C'était pourtant logique qu'une débutante possède des clés aussi puissantes grâce à un héritage, et donc la mort d'un proche. Elle aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de parler.

**Levy** : Oh, je suis … désolée. Elle … Enfin … pour posséder 3 des 12 clés ce devait être une grande mage ?

**Lucy** : Oui ! Et une grande personne surtout.

Levy avait regretté sa question au moment où elle l'avait posée. Elle voulait remonter le moral de Lucy pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie bon sang ! Quelle maladroite ! Mais la réaction de Lucy l'avait rassurée. La blonde était à nouveau souriante et visiblement très fière de sa mère.

**Levy**: Donc si j'ai bien suivi, tu ne peux pas appeler tes esprits n'importe quand. Mais un esprit peut-il refuser de servir un maître qu'il n'aime pas ?

**Lucy**: Non, ils ne le peuvent pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas … Mais je pense qu'ils peuvent te faire comprendre ce qu'ils pensent de toi …

**Levy**: On dirait que tu parles d'expérience ?

Lucy se pinça les lèvres, se remémorant les épisodes les caprices les plus récents d'Aquarius. Oui, elle parlait d'elle-même. Levy ne put retenir un sourire mi-amusé mi-compatissant. Si la mage stellaire avait des soucis avec l'un de ses esprits, ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

**Lucy**: Aquarius a vraiment un sale caractère. En fait, en y pensant, tous les esprits que j'ai ont une personnalité … difficile à gérer. Mais tu as soulevé un point important : les esprits ne peuvent pas refuser leur propriétaire. C'est pour cela que nous devons les respecter. Ils sont nos amis et non des objets.

**Levy**: Tes esprits ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, Lu-chan.

Cette Remarque fit rire Lucy, nerveusement. Elle trouvait que c'était normal de penser ainsi. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les mages stellaires. Mais elle aurait quand même aimé qu'Aquarius s'en rende compte. Elle faisait pourtant des efforts pour bien s'entendre avec elle. Mais rien à faire. Enfin, malgré tout, la blonde tenait énormément à ses esprits. Ils étaient ses amis. Certains lui venaient de sa mère. Et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été ses seuls compagnons jusqu'à ce qu'elle joigne Fairy Tail.

**Lucy**: Héhé … Dis ça à Aquarius … Hé! Je peux t'en montrer un si tu veux !

**Levy**: Vraiment ? Lequel ?

**Lucy**: Tu verras bien ! Ouvre-toi ! Porte du Canis Minor ! Nicola!

**Levy** : Canis ? C'est un chien ?

**Plue**: Puun !

**Levy**: Non. Plutôt un truc bizarre …

Devant les yeux de Levy venait de se matérialiser un animal indéfinissable. Il avait quatre pattes, une queue courte et une tête toute ronde. Jusque là on aurait pu penser à un chien. Mais au lieu d'un museau la chose avait un nez en forme de carotte ! C'était vraiment perturbant, loin de ce à quoi Levy s'était attendue. Mais passé le choc, elle remarqua aussi l'air attendrissant de l'animal. Et son pelage blanc avait l'air tout doux.

**Levy** : Bizarre mais mignon ! Je peux le toucher ?

**Lucy**: Bien sûr ! Plue est un esprit dont la porte ne consomme pas beaucoup d'énergie. Il est très populaire comme "esprit de compagnie".

**Levy**: Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Il est tout doux.

**Plue avait vraiment une allure étrange. Mais il semblait affectueux. Levy tenta de le prendre dans ses bras et il se laissa faire sans résister une seconde. **

**Levy**** : Et donc, si Plue ne consomme pas beaucoup d'énergie. Cela veut dire que d'autres esprits consomment plus d'énergie ? Peux-tu appeler autant de fois que tu le veux un esprit dans la même journée ?**

**Lucy**** : En théorie oui. Tant que mes réserves de magie me le permettent, je peux appeler un même esprit autant de fois que je le veux dans la même journée. Sauf si l'esprit en question est blessé et doit se reposer bien sûr ! Et plus un esprit est puissant, plus l'invoquer demande de l'énergie magique. **

**Levy**** : D'accord ! Finalement, ce n'est pas très différent de ma magie.**

**Lucy**: Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ta magie ?

**Levy**: Solid Script !

**Lucy**: Solid script ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Levy**: Je peux invoquer des mots qui matérialisent ce qu'ils représentent. Par exemple, si j'invoque le mot BOIS, un mot BOIS fait de bois apparaît. Tu vois ?

Lucy pris dans sa main le petit mot que Levy venait de créer pour sa démonstration. Ce mot avait l'aspect et la texture du bois. C'était comme si un morceau de bois avait été taillé … pour écrire le mot BOIS !

**Lucy**: Super ! Et tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux ? Il n'y a pas de limites ? Pas de règles ?

**Levy**: Pour nous, Solid Script mages, nos principales limites sont notre réserve de magie et notre imagination… Et aussi notre vocabulaire, je suppose ! Tout comme pour tes esprits, certains mots demandent plus de magie que d'autres : les mots-objets sont plus faciles à invoquer que des mots plus complexes, qui représentent des actions, comme des verbes par exemple. Sinon, un même mot demandera plus ou moins de pouvoir magique selon l'amplitude, la taille et l'effet que je veux. Normalement, un mot disparaît juste après avoir servi. Mais dans certains cas, en puisant dans ma réserve de magie, je peux le maintenir. On peut aussi combiner des mots pour obtenir des effets. Mais c'est vraiment très difficile et fatiguant. Donc je ne le fais qu'en cas de nécessité.

**Lucy**: ça fait pas mal de choses à penser en même temps ! Mais c'est vrai que ta magie ressemble un peu à la mienne. Et tu peux faire tellement de choses !

Levy rougit, embarrassée par les compliments de Lucy. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit impressionné par sa magie. Ni même qu'on s'y intéresse. Elle n'était ni extraordinairement puissante, ni particulièrement impressionnante à voir.

**Levy** : Bah, ce n'est si impressionnant que ça. Je veux dire … comparé à ce que d'autres comme Erza ou Cana peuvent faire … Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup cette magie ! C'est très pratique et on peut même s'amuser avec. Je peux m'adapter à presque toutes les situations ! Mais toi aussi non ? Tu as quand même 8 esprits différents.

**Lucy** : Oui. Enfin, ça dépend des jours.

**Levy** : J'ai quand même une autre question : ce n'est pas trop contraignant de devoir passer par des clés ? Tu ne pourrais plus invoquer tes esprits sans elles, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

**Lucy** : Ne dis pas ça ! C'est le problème de tous les type Holder : sans objet on est bloqués. Mais je prends toutes les précautions possibles pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Regarde. Je les attache toujours à ma ceinture, et je fais attention à ce que l'on ne puisse pas me les prendre. J'espère vraiment que ça n'arrivera pas ! Je serais dans un sacré pétrin sinon !

**Levy** : Allons, allons ! Pas de panique !

**Lucy** : … Au fait, tu as dit que tu t'intéresses à tous les types de magie des mots. Tu en connais d'autres ?

**Levy** : Ha ! ca ? On ne peut pas dire que je les maîtrise vraiment. Je m'intéresse beaucoup à Runes Magic. Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de très élaboré avec. C'est plutôt la spécialité de Freed. Et ça demande beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Mais c'est très pratique si on veut tendre un piège ! En plus, beaucoup d'endroits « maudits » ou « enchantés » sont en fait des zones modifiées par des enchantements runiques. Donc savoir les défaire est utile pour certaines missions.

* * *

Après les livres, leurs magies peuvent représenter un autre point commun entre Levy et Lucy. Et dans une guilde de mage, c'est probablement l'une des premières choses dont on parle !

C'était aussi l'occasion de montrer mon interprétation de la magie de Levy. Solid Script n'a pas encore été clairement expliqué, et très peu montré (croisons les doigts pour que ce moment vienne !) alors voilà !

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	4. Sur l'Amour

**Chapter 3: Sur les livres et l'Amour**

* * *

**Levy**: C'est pas juste ! Je suis jalouse ! Si seulement j'avais pu lire ce livre ! J'aurais dû accepter cette mission !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient confortablement installées chez Lucy autour d'une tasse de thé et discutaient joyeusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain sujet soit abordé. C'était leur première sortie ensemble, et comme elles se l'étaient promis, Levy avait montré à Lucy les bonnes librairies de la ville. Elles avaient ri et discuté tout l'après-midi, apprenant à se connaître. Mais lorsque Lucy raconta, comme prévu, sa mission chez le compte Ebar et, surtout, le livre qu'elle y avait lu, Levy aurait presque pu se gifler elle-même. Cette dernière ne s'était pas encore remise d'avoir laissé échapper une telle opportunité.

**Lucy**** : **Ne regrette rien ! Ebar était un vrai salopard ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû me déguiser en servante pour pouvoir entrer ? Le costume m'allait très bien, ceci-dit. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il a osé dire que je suis laide ! Enfin, vu ses goûts, c'est peut-être rassurant …

**Levy**: Peut-être … J'ai déjà dû me déguiser pour une mission plusieurs fois. Mais jamais en servante, pour le moment. Ça me fait penser à un des livres que je t'ai amenés. L'héroïne doit se déguiser en servante pour espionner le maître des lieux et trouver des informations. Là elle va rencontrer pleins de personnages franchement bizarres. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus sinon ça gâcherait tout !

**Lucy**: Tu te réfères encore à un de tes livres.

C'est vrai que les similarités entre fiction et réalité sont parfois étonnantes. Mais la mage céleste avait remarqué que son amie citait souvent telle ou telle histoire en parlant de la vraie vie.

**Levy**: Ha ! Oui, j'ai cette habitude. Je compare souvent ce qui arrive et les gens que je rencontre aux livres que je lis et à leurs personnages. Je devrais peut-être arrêter … Mais ça donne l'impression de vivre les mêmes aventures qu'eux. Et puis, ça donne des repères.

**Lucy**: Je comprends. Je fais un peu la même chose : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser comment ceci ou cela ferait un bon scenario ; ou comme tele personne ferait un personnage intéressant pour mon roman. D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée !

**Levy**: Laquelle ?

**Lucy**: Et bien, je pourrais écrire une histoire dont TU serais l'héroïne ! Ou, disons, un personnage très inspiré par toi. Seulement si tu es d'accord et si tu aimes mon roman bien sûr.

**Levy** : Vraiment ? Tu penses que JE ferais un personnage intéressant ?

Levy semblait plus que dubitative. Pourtant, Lucy était persuadée que son amie ferait un personnage intéressant. Gentille et attachante mais suffisamment complexe pour piquer la curiosité des lecteurs. Ce personnage pourrait être amie avec Iris, l'héroïne se son roman à qui elle avait donné beaucoup de ses propres traits.

**Lucy**: Bien sûr ! Je l'imagine déjà ! Une histoire comme tu les aimes ! Ça se passerait durant l'une de tes missions. Tu devrais rester dans une vieille bâtisse. De style gothique. Des rumeurs disent que cette demeure est hantée par un ancien habitant, qu'il y aurait pleins de passages secrets et compagnie. Lors de ta première nuit sur les lieux, un violent orage éclate … Tu as peur de la foudre ?

**Levy**: Non. En général non.

**Lucy** : D'accord. Et tu trouverais l'Amour bien sûr !

**Levy** : l'amour ?

Ce commentaire de Lucy fit un peu rougir la mage des mots. Le sujet la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Pour plusieurs raisons.

**Lucy**** : **Avec Jet ou Droy peut-être ?

**Levy**** : **Non ! Ça c'est hors de question !

Dont ses coéquipiers…

**Lucy**** :** Hey ! Calme-toi.

**Levy**** : **Pardon. C'est juste que … Ils m'ont demandé de sortir avec eux mais … Je ne suis pas intéressée. Je ne les vois pas comme ça. Et puis tu vois … Enfin, je pense que ce genre de choses. Dans une équipe … ça compliquerait tout non ?

**Lucy**** : **O-Oui, c'est possible. Je suppose que oui. Et … c'est un peu indiscret mais est-ce que tu as d'autres prétendants ?

**Levy**** : **… Oui, en quelque sorte …

**Lucy**** :** QUI ?!

**Levy**** : **Il n'est pas de la guilde. C'est un type qui vient souvent au bar, Dublin. Il essaie de joindre l'équipe mais comme il n'est pas un mage, ce n'est pas possible. De toute façon, même s'il en était un je refuserais. Il a trop tendance à me coller. Ça me donne la chaire de poule parfois.

**Lucy**: Trois prétendants hein ? Tu es populaire, Levy-chan !

**Levy**** : **Et bien … enfin, c'est-à-dire que …

**Lucy**: Tu n'iras pas loin en étant embarrassée. Et puis, les filles aiment plaire en général.

Plus la conversation durait et plus Levy semblait mal à l'aise. Ses rougissements avaient empiré et elle ne regardait plus Lucy en face. La mage céleste se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de clore le sujet. Quoi que …

**Lucy **: Donc ! Jet et Droy ne seraient pas avec toi pour une fois. Mais tu ne serais pas seule pour autant ! Il y a les habitants de la vieille demeure, évidemment, mais aussi … un autre membre de la guilde ? Peut-être quelqu'un de nouveau ? C'est un peu indiscret mais, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît dans la guilde ?

**Levy **: Quoi ? Non !

**Lucy **: Vraiment personne ? Même pas un peu ?

**Levy **: J'ai dit non !

**Lucy **: Mais alors, quel est ton genre d'homme ?

**Levy**: Heu … Je n'en sais rien.

**Lucy**: Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas les hommes ?

**Levy**: Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! La vérité c'est que … POUR LE MOMENT je ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'avoir un petit ami. Ce n'est pas une priorité. Je veux dire ... ce n'est pas que je veuille rester célibataire toute ma vie. Mais peut-être que … je ne suis pas encore prête ? Mais si un jour je rencontre quelqu'un qui me convient et que je lui plais aussi, si on est tous les deux amoureux, alors oui, je sortirai avec lui. … Tu dois penser que je suis bizarre. A notre âge, toutes les filles rêvent de ça.

**Lucy**: Non. Pas du tout. En fait, je te comprends parfaitement.

La mage des mots eût l'air soulagée et reconnaissante. Quelque part, Lucy aussi. Elle se sentait moins seule sur le sujet. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qui lui été arrivé, l'amour n'avais jamais été sa priorité à elle non plus (ni quelque chose de très possible vu le peu de rencontres qu'elle avait fait avant). Ceci-dit, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

**Lucy** : Mais quand même ! Il doit bien y avoir un type de garçons qui te plaît plus que d'autres non ?

**Levy**: Je viens de te dire que je l'ignore ! Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

**Lucy**: Hehe! Je sais ! Quel genre de personnages masculins aimes-tu en général dans les livres ? Si tu fais la liste de leurs points communs, ce sera probablement ce qui t'attire chez un home, et donc, ton type !

**Levy**: Oh … oui. Tu as probablement raison.

Lucy Heartfilia se félicita intérieurement de son génie. Elle attendit aussi patiemment, mais les yeux brillants, une réponse qui ne venait pas.

**Levy**: Ouui ? Pourquoi tu e regards comme ça ?

**Lucy**: Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Après un soupire relativement peu discret, l'intéressée pris prend un air pensif. La question était délicate. Mais elle devrait bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose à dire, non ?

**Lucy** : Alors ?

**Levy** : Je réfléchis. … … les personnages masculins que j'aime le plus sont courageux, malins et forts, à la fois physiquement et mentalement.

**Lucy**: Et ? Rien de plus ? C'est une description assez banale. N'importe quelle fille pourrait dire ça. Je suis sure que tu peux faire mieux Levy-chan !

**Levy** : Pourquoi faire ?!

Levy commençait à en avoir assez. Dévoile comme ça des choses aussi personnelles, c'était gênant. Et pourquoi est-ce que Lu-chan insistait autant ?

**Lucy** : S'il te plaîîîît ? Je suis curieuse. Et c'est pour le bien du livre dont tu seras l'héroïne !

**Levy** : Mouais …

**Lucy** : Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne répondras …

Levy soupira à nouveau avant de se lancer.

**Levy** : Et bien … Souvent, ils sont assez mystérieux mais aussi très intéressants car ils sont plus que ce qu'ils semblent être. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui donne toujours l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire, qui semblerait froid, mais qui serait en réalité timide ou bien plus gentil et chaleureux qu'il ne le montre ; ou encore quelqu'un de "parfait" en apparence mais qui aurait un côté un peu plus « sombre ».

**Lucy**: Je vois. En bref, tu es plutôt attirée par les types « tsundere », « mauvais garçons avec un cœur en or » et tous ces genres de faux mauvais garçons … C'est plutôt différent de ta personnalité. Mais quelque part ce n'est pas si étonnant. Et on dit bien que les opposés s'attirent !

**Levy** : Hmmm, peut-être …

**Lucy** : Et pour le physique ? Plutôt blond ou brun ? Grand ou pas ? Musclé ? Avec ou sans lunettes ?

**Levy** : Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Je t'ai dit que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Et toi, Lucy ? Quel est ton genre ?

**Lucy**: Il est bon ce thé non ? Je l'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps je ne connaissais pas. Mais c'est une bonne surprise !

La blonde rougit. Et la bleutée afficha sans remords un sourire malicieux, presque sadique. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée !

**Levy**: Allons Lu-chan ! Tu n'iras pas loin en étant embarrassée ! J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

**Lucy**: Le... Levy-chan ?

Levy se contenta de lui sourire et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lucy savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Quelque chose lui disait que Levy était trop têtue pour ça.

**Lucy**: … J'aime les homes qui sont grands, gentils, forts et sûrs d'eux.

**Levy**: Mais encore ? Je suis sure que tu peux faire mieux que ça !

**Lucy : **hug… Et ben … je pense … je crois … que j'aimerais bien quelqu'un de cultivé et calme … avec des lunettes ?

**Levy **: Tu me poses la question ? Tu as bien des repères pour savoir non ?

**Lucy **: A vrai dire je ne connais pas grand-chose non plus sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi.

**Levy : **Oh …

**Lucy : …**

**Levy :** Et bien, ça nous fait un autre point en commun !

**Lucy : **Oui !

Levy le va sa tasse et l'avança ver Lucy comme pour trinquer.

**Levy : **A la nôtre !

**Lucy :** Haha ! A la nôtre !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! ^^

Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des remarques, des questions … faites m'en part !

Les reviews font le bonheur des auteurs ! =D

...

Prochain chapitre : Gajeel fais (enfin ?) son apparition !


	5. Sur toi, Gajeel

**Chapter 4: Sur toi, Gajeel  
**

* * *

_Ce chapitre a lieu un peu après que Juvia et Gajeel aient rejoin Fairy Tail. Plus précisément, deux jours après l'incident Gajeel vs Shadow Gear vs Luxus._

**…**

...

Lui … Il était si mystérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Encore et encore. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Et Levy McGarden, le rat de bibliothèque de la guilde, n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. C'était tellement frustrant ! La façon dont il pensait, pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait. Il était tellement contradictoire. Ostensiblement mépriser Fairy Tail et ses membres avec son attitude arrogante, mais laisser certains d'entre eux le battre et ensuite … la protéger … Pourquoi ? Peut-être que Maître Makarov avait raison. Peut-être qu'il y avait bel et bien du bon dans Gajeel Redfox ?

Pour la énième fois ces deux derniers jours, la mage des mots se posait des questions sur le Dragon Slayer d'acier. Quand soudainement, elle le vit. En un instant, elle pris sa décision. Depuis le moment où il l'avait protégée, elle avait cessé d'avoir peur de lui. Enfin presque. Il restait très impressionnant. Et son attitude n'était pas très engageante. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester une pauvre petite chose qui se cache à chaque fois qu'il apparaît. Ce n'était pas son genre. De plus, il faisait partie de la guilde maintenant. Et tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient ses amis, comme une seconde famille. Elle rassembla donc son courage et l'approcha.

**Levy**: Heu … Bonjour Gajeel.

Il la regarda comme si elle venait juste de parler dans une langue étrangère, surpris. D'habitude, elle se planquait dès qu'elle le voyait. Enfin, depuis l'histoire avec ses deux idiots et l'autre con elle restait dans la pièce. Cétait déjà pas mal. Mais, bordel, pourquoi elle viendrait lui parler en personne ? C'était bizarre. Elle attendait timidement, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux... Il était censé répondre là ?

**Gajeel**: 'jour

Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que beaucoup de regards étaient braqués sur eux. Peu de gens à la guilde ignoraient ce qui s'était passé. Et les gens ici étaient très TRÈS protecteurs. Erza, en particulier, observait la scène avec méfiance, prête à intervenir au moindre signe d'alerte. Cana ainsi que Macao et Wakabe également. Ça n'arrangeait pas leur nervosité.

**Levy**: Donc ... tu es revenu de ta mission. Ce n'était pas trop dur ? … A-…Avec tes blessures ?

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? LUI ? Le type qui l'avait tabassée et attachée à un arbre ? OK. Là c'était carrément la troisième dimension ! Non. Elle devait avoir un truc en tête. On pouvait pas être aussi gentil. Ou alors elle était stupide ?

**Gajeel**: Non.

Un mot ? Sérieusement ? … Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air hostile. En fait, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

**Levy**: Vraiment ? Pourtant … Tu as été méchamment blessé. Luxus est très puissant et-

**Gajeel**: Bon crache le morceau ! Tu m'veux quoi ?

**Levy**: Merci !

**Gajeel**: HEIN ?!

**Levy**: Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir protégée de la foudre de Luxus l'autre jour !

Elle avait parlé tellement vite qu'il avait failli ne rien capter. Du chantage, des insultes ou des menaces, il aurait su répondre à ça. Il aurait même pu gérer une promesse de haine, de lui pourrir la vie. Mais ÇA ? La colle ! Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules.

**Gajeel**: … peu importe.

**Levy**: Et aussi … Je me demandais … Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais laissé Jet, Droy et Luxus te battre...

**Gajeel**: Comme si tu l'savais pas.

**Levy**: Non. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Mais il y a quand même des éléments que je ne comprends pas. Même si tu voulais prouver que maintenant tu es un des nôtres, tu aurais pu facilement éviter leurs attaques sans riposter. Au moins en ce qui concerne Jet et Droy. Alors pourquoi ?

Levy adorait ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais il fallait bien voir les choses en face : elle était la meilleure des trois. Et Gajeel était à un tout autre niveau. S'il avait pu les battre facilement à trois contre un, il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas été capable de se défendre, ce jour là.

Ce dernier soupira. Il n'aimait pas parler. Surtout de ce genre de choses. Mais cette fille … Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer chier comme il l'aurait fait avec d'autres.

**Gajeel **: Tes pom-pom boys, cette nuit là quand j'vous ai ... enfin, tu vois. Ils faisaient pas le poids. Leur orgueil en a pris un gros coup. Ils voulaient leur revanche. Pour eux, c'était une question d'honneur. J'peux comprendre ça. Alors j'leur ai donnée.

**Levy**: Je vois … Mais en ce qui me concerne ? Pourquoi m'avoir protégée ?

**Gajeel**: J'sais pas. Un réflexe.

**L****evy**: Oh … Et tes blessures ? ça va ?

**Gajeel **: J'en ai vus d'autres.

La mage des mots ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait d'autres questions, bien sûr. Des tas. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de lui. es réponses l'avaient sincèrement étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il soit capable d'autant de considération et de gentillesse, lui, le terrible Kurogane. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle lui aurait aussi bien proposé de l'aide pour se soigner. Même si les dragons slayers étaient plus résistants et guérissaient plus vite que la plupart des humains, il avait encore probablement des blessures de l'autre jour, vu tout ce qu'il avait encaissé. De toute façon il l'aurait mal pris. Et puis, ça aurait été vraiment trop bizarre, pour eux deux ... Donc elle botta en touche.

**Levy** : La semaine prochaine, il y a le Magnolia Harvest Festival. Tu viendras ?

Juste quand le mage d'acier se disait que ça ne pourrait pas être plus bizarre. Et qu'elle allait enfin le laisser tranquille ! En plus elle souriait ! Ok, juste un tout petit sourire. Mais quand même ! Cette fille était pas normale.

**Gajeel**: C'est quoi ce truc ?

**Levy**: Tu connais pas ? C'est pourtant renommé à travers tout le royaume ! C'est une fête annuelle avec pleins d'événements dans toute la ville. Beaucoup de gens viennent à Magnolia exprès pour y participer.

**Gajeel**: Je vois. C'est pour ça qu'ils décorent la ville comme un carnaval géant ?

**Levy**: Haha ! Oui ! C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

**Gajeel**: Bof … J' suppose que c'est pas trop mal.

**Levy**: Fairy Tail y participe tous les ans. On organise quelques spectacles et concours comme Miss Fairy Tail. Je vais y participer et Juvia a dit qu'elle voulait essayer aussi.

**Gajeel**** : **Tu t'intéresses à ces conneries ?

Ça le surprenait. Il savait bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Mais elle avait pas l'air de ce genre de fille. Ça l'étonnait aussi de Juvia. Mais elle espérait sûrement attirer l'attention du beau gosse dont elle était folle. Franchement ce type l'avait rendue stupide. Et il avait intérêt à bien la traiter ! La fille avait rougit à sa question. Et elle regardait ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Il avait fait une bourde ?

**Levy**** : **Et bien … C'est-à-dire que … je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance mais-

**Gajeel**** : **Pourquoi t'y vas si tu penses pas pouvoir gagner ? Quel intérêt ?

**Levy**** :** … J'ai perdu un pari … Plus important que ça ! Fantasia parade ! Le soir les plus anciens membres de la guilde préparent des chars et des spectacles et marchent dans les rues. C'est magnifique ! Il faut absolument que tu voies ça !

**Gajeel**: J'y penserai.

**Levy**: Bien ! Bon … Je … Je crois que je vais y aller … A plus tard !

**Gajeel**: O-ouais ...

Après ça, Levy, fière d'elle et souriante, rejoignit son amie constellationiste qui venait juste d'arriver. Elle se disait que oui, malgré les apparences, il y avait du bon dans Gajeel Redfox. Même si sa façon de parler était … disons que quelques cours de langue ne lui feraient pas de mal. Et ne dit-on pas que ce sont ceux qui aboient le plus qui en font le moins ? Au début, elle s'était sentie très nerveuse et intimidée. Puis petit à petit, elle avait été plus à l'aise. Et lui aussi. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie ? A cette pensée, Levy se promit d'essayer de bien s'entendre avec lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Le Dragon Slayer d'Acier est enfin arrivé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier vrai contact entre Levy et Gajeel. Est-ce que l'ambiance vous a plu ? C'était un chapitre de réconciliation. Maintenant ces deux là vont pouvoir aller de l'avant et se rapprocher.

Je tiens aussi à remercier GreenLuciole, la beta-lectrice de cette fic, pour son soutien et ses conseils. Tu m'as indiqué juste ce qu'il fallait pour rendre cette histoire meilleure (comme quoi, parfois un détail peut faire une grande différence), et ton soutien et tes encouragements me motivent et m'aident à continuer. MERCI !

D'ailleurs, si vous en avez le temps, allez lire une de ses fics. Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Comme toujours si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire (idées, suggestions, remarques, questions …) faites m'en part ! =D


End file.
